


Brunch With Eric

by lil_1337



Category: Breakfast with Scot
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/"><b>smallfandomfest</b></a> fest 11</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brunch With Eric

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Breakfast With Scot, Eric/Sam, Cooking skills
> 
> Sequel to Dinner With Sam.

The first thing Eric noticed when he opened his eyes was that he was not in his own bed. This one was bigger, more comfortable, and had the softest sheets he'd ever slept on. Not bothering to stifle the yawn that was trying to crack his jaw he rolled over to look at the clock on the bedside table. The old fashioned wind up was another sign this was clearly not his place. The position of the hands said it was almost eleven o'clock which made Eric scrub at his eyes and look again. He hadn't slept this late in a long time. Then again he couldn't remember the last time he'd had multiple rounds of sweaty and extremely satisfying sex either.

It had been before he was injured Eric was sure of that. Despite the fact he'd made a lot of progress with physical therapy he could feel the beginning of a deep muscle ache in his shoulder. He was going to be feeling this for a while. Not that he regretted it one damn bit or that he would do anything different if he had known the consequences. The activities of the night were more than worth a twinge that a hot shower and a couple of painkillers would take a lot of the edge off of.

Forcing himself up and out of bed Eric wandered into the bathroom and was pleased to find the tile warm under his feet. Laid out on the counter next to the sink was a long sleeved t shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms. The kind that tied at the waist. There was plenty of hot water so Eric took his time showering. When he was clean he turned the water up as hot as he could stand it then turned his back on it. The pounding spray worked wonders on his shoulder, warming and easing the knot that was trying to form. He stayed there enjoying the ministrations of his aquatic masseuse until the water began to cool.

The towels were large and soft and Eric took his time drying off before slipping into the clothes that had been left for him. He rolled up the sleeves of the shirt pausing to sniff the crisp material. Sam's scent still clung to them and the smell brought a smile to Eric's face. The legs of the pajamas were long as well and he rolled them a couple of times to keep the cuffs from dragging on the floor. Underneath were thick woolen socks that fit Eric's feet perfectly. Fully dressed he headed for the kitchen feeling less like a little boy wearing his dad's clothes then a middle schooler who had raided his older and cooler brother's closet.

“Sleep well?” Sam turned away from the stove long enough to give Eric a quick kiss. “There's coffee in the pot and lunch will be ready in a few minutes.”

Eric chuckled and poured himself a cup. Sipping the rich dark fluid he ran his eyes appreciatively over Sam. He was dressed casually in jeans, a cable knit sweater and thick socks that matched the ones on Eric's feet. “I thought breakfast was the first meal of the day.”

“Breakfast is for people who get out of bed before the time is in double digits.”

There was a warmth to the words that removed any sting though Eric found himself blushing anyway. “I haven't had that much exercise in a while. You wore me out.”

Sam turned from the stove again. This time a frown marred his features. “I didn't hurt you did I? I was trying to be careful, but then I got distracted.” He grinned a little sheepishly as he studied Eric carefully, looking him up and down with an appraising gaze. “I assumed after our conversation last night you had been cleared for sexual activity.”

“I'm fine.” Eric grinned and suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, amused at how quickly and naturally Sam slipped into mother hen mode. But then that made sense given that Sam was a lawyer. It was his job to fight for his clients and boy did he. It was one of the things that Eric had found so attractive in the first place.

“If you say so.” Sam turned back to the stove, stirring the contents of the pan in front of him. “I hope you like pasta because I made fettuccine carbonara. There's garlic bread in the oven and a salad in the fridge. Do you want to set the table?”

“Sure.”

Eric looked around the immaculate kitchen and was about to open his mouth to ask where things were when Sam spoke. “Plates are in the cabinets next to the sink. The glasses are one shelf up and the silverware is on the other side of the dishwasher.”

“Thanks.” Eric finished the last of his coffee before setting the mug down on the counter. He moved behind Sam hand drifting across his back in a light, surprisingly intimate, touch. Eric was not generally a touchy feely kind of guy, but something about Sam drew it out before Eric even realized it. Not giving himself a chance to consider just what that might mean for his future Eric turned his mind to the task at hand. Everything was exactly where he was told it would be and he carefully set the table while Sam put the finishing touches on the meal.

“Would you like some wine? Or a beer? According to the weather man the snow won't let up for a while yet so driving is not going to be an issue.”

“Beer. Thanks.” Eric accepted the open bottle then handed his plate to Sam when he reached for it. He piled it high before returning it. The full force of the aroma hit Eric as heavy steam rose to fill the air causing his mouth to water in anticipation. He picked up his fork and speared a bite, chewing hesitantly at first then with more enthusiasm. “This is really good. I don't usually eat pasta much, but this is great.” He forked another bite, using his garlic bread as a scoop and grinned happily across the table. Now that he had some food in his stomach he was beginning to realize just how hungry he was.

Sam smiled, twirling the pasta around his fork with a flick of his wrist. “It has bacon in it. I thought you would like that. Bacon is very manly.” His tone was dry with a hint of self mocking humor.

“I'm a big fan of bacon.” Eric took another bite and chewed a little slower this time, savoring the flavors. “What else does it have?”

“Fettuccine, garlic, eggs, salt, fresh parmesan and some parsley. I added some cream too though not every recipe calls for it.”

“It has eggs and bacon in it so that kind of makes it like breakfast and lunch.” Eric smirked pleased with himself that he had managed to tweak Sam just a little. The amused sigh he was rewarded with made Eric want to do the victory dance he used to reserved for goals scored on the ice.

“We'll divide it down the middle and call it brunch.”

Eric snorted, a forkful of food halfway to his mouth. “Pasta and salad for brunch. It doesn't get much more gay than that does it?” He froze as soon as the words were out of his mouth, unsure of Sam's reaction and more than a little afraid that he might have screwed up something that had the potential to be very good.

Instead of being offended Sam simply chuckled and shook his head. “It does, but you'd have to take your pants off first.”

Swallowing his sigh of relief Eric let the nervous grin on his face slowly stretch out into something more relaxed and a little bit eager. “Maybe after brunch you can show me.”


End file.
